


A Care-Free NYE

by ffxvhoe (pjmsmiles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, in case you hadn't realized i love gladio, what i would give to actually experience this smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmsmiles/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: A few glasses of champagne and a room full of friends -- what more could you ask for?





	A Care-Free NYE

The small living room you were in was filled with friends and strangers. Strings of lights were hung along the ceiling as if a group of faeries had come to join in on the festivities of the night. The past year had been rather bleak, filled with more unfortunate circumstances than positive ones and everyone in the apartment was ready to leave all that behind. Drinks were poured, finished, and refilled. Food took up all empty space on the dining room table. Though the weather outside was below freezing you were warm from the inside out as you let the woes of the previous year fall away inside that room.

“Hey,” a familiar voice greeted as strong and secure arms came to wrap around your waist. 

“Having fun?” You asked, a care-free smile gracing your features. Gladio had to take a moment to catch his breath. You looked absolutely radiant, by far the brightest light in the room. Your hair was no longer styled, strands tousled from dancing and singing along to the music that was playing throughout the apartment. You had shed your sweater somewhere and were now in a plain white t-shirt that complimented every inch of you perfectly. 

“Definitely,” was Gladio’s reply as he let a grin that mirrored your own split his face. "Did you see Ignis in the kitchen? He’s having a cook off with Lana.“

You let out a laugh was free of any worry. "Oh really?” You asked. "Who’s winning?“

"Considering they’re both wasted I don’t think you can really say anyone’s winning.”

“If Ignis is wasted then I’m surprised he hasn’t stripped yet.” You turned around, setting your glass on the nearby table, and placed your hands on Gladio’s waist. 

“I forgot to mention,” Gladio said with a grin. "Iggy’s shirtless and wearing his favorite “kiss the cook” apron.“

"Now that sounds about right.” You tilted your head back to bring Gladio’s lips into a kiss. It was short but filled with a feeling similar to that of waking up on Crystmas when you’re five years old and impatient to open up your gifts. You could feel Gladio smiling against your lips as you did the same against his. You doubted you’d ever been this happy throughout the entire year. You couldn’t think of a better way to close out 20XX. "So,“ you said after breaking away from the addictive taste of Gladio mixed with something fruity you couldn’t quite place. "You wanna see some fireworks at midnight? Say goodbye to the year with a loud bang and welcome the new one?”

“We could do that…or we could bang our way into the new year.” It took a moment for your slightly drunken mind to comprehend exactly what Gladio had just said, but once you’d processed his words you let out one of the loudest, unattractive, uninhibited laughs Gladio had ever heard. 

It was beautiful.

“You’re a fucking dork, Mr. Amicitia,” you said, leaning your forehead against his chest as you calmed down and caught your breath. "Well,“ you said after a moment of silence shared between the two of you. "I can’t quite bring myself to turn down an offer like that.” Pulling away from him and grabbing his hand you grinned up at him. "Let’s get out of here.“

The smile that Gladio graced you with was different from the ones earlier. This one had the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes making an appearance and had his nose crinkling. "Lead the way.”


End file.
